Pretty in Purple
by LavenderPromises
Summary: They collide in a corridor and he dicided to show her his world. Based on the movie Pretty in Pink. Pairings KibaxHina and others.XXMESSAGEXX Im discontinueing for a while! BUT I PROMISE TO TRY AND WRITE MORE!
1. Hinata's Hero

**Kiba Inuzuka lived in the Poor side of The Town  
Hinata Hyuuga lived in the Rich side of The Town  
They ran with different people The Richie's and The Filth.  
But yet they are in LOVE.  
_Misty- Wow that's deep.  
_Maddi- Really?  
_Misty- no. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!_**

**HINATA'S POV!!**

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am 17 years old and live on Cherry-Wood Grove or The Richie's side of the Suburb. The Richie's is a group of kids who's family owns big company's, like mine. My Father Hiashi owns Hyuuga Banks who I will own when I am 21. I never really wanted this, I wanted to see the world unlike my friends and my Boy friend Naruto. I have weird feeling Naruto is cheating on me but I don't trust it. It's probably Me worrying that he might dump Me. My life is a bit like caged birds life, nowhere to go or be let out. But someday they will be let free.

I drove down the street in My Silver Mercedes heading to Konoha High School with My sister Hanabi and My two best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Amai Minoko. Ino's Mum owns Yamanaka Cosmetics, Ino was perfect in any way Its like the Gods carved her face from the heavens. Amai is a Denim baby but everything is black. Her Father owns Minoko's Airports. She never really talks about her family I know her Mum left when she was a baby it was sad to think of that. I pulled into the student car park and got out of the car. Then I saw Naruto pull up and got out with Sasuke and Gaara with him. School wouldn't start for another half an hour so we went to our usual spot were we sat at lunch and free period. " Ah shit " Ino hissed out, " what did you do?" Amai asked not really amused " I broke my nail, now i need a new manicure" I rolled my eyes. Typical Ino. " Hey guys look what the trash bought today." we all looked in the direction Ino pointed out, it was The Filth. To them it was an honor to us it described them perfectly, except me I just saw it as a name. There was someone new with them she had white hair with black streaks.  
_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.  
_I had History with Mrs Anko Hatake. I walked down the corridor hoping I wasn't late, the corridors were empty. I was to busy worrying about being late that I crashed into someone, I fell backwards when I opened my eye's My face turned deep red. It was Kiba Inuzuka he was top of me looking at me with shock. "I...I...uhhh" I couldnt say anything there he is, the leader of The Filth on top of me, in an empty corridor were people can come any time and accuse him of assaulting me. I pushed him away and stood up, I looked at him and gestured my hand to help him up, he smiled at me and gladly took it. I suddenly felt a spark when I touched his hand, I didn't bother questioning it probably was nothing. "Thanks" he said as he got on to his feet " Your welcome Kiba" I said back. He smiled at me again and I gave a small smile back, "which class were you heading for" I asked out of curiosity. "I wasn't" he smiled, "Then where were you going?" I asked again, "You like to ask a lot of questions don't you Hinata?" "Sorry i..its a habit of mine" I said quietly. He looked at me when I looked down at my feet, "Umm...would you like to join me Hinata?" " To where?" I asked, he chuckeld a bit "To life outside a cage" he took My hand and led me outside then to his friends.  
I saw Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara,TenTen and ShinoAmbrume, " Guys this is my new friend Hinata Hyuuga" said Kiba. I tried to hide behind Kiba, he just smirked at her actions and walked over to me " Their not going to bite Hinata you know" " Im sorry im just nervous" I said, I waved shyly at his friends. The first thing I noticed was there clothes they were so cool, it mixed and matched i felt like an outsider, they all had different style's, then it hit I want to be like them and you know what, I am going to be like them.

**Maddi- how do you like it ?  
_Misty- a bit short but its all right.  
_Maddi- Yay!!  
_Misty- R&R everybody._**


	2. Kiba's Angel

**_Misty- WE WANT REVIEWS PPL.  
_Maddi- we want to know what you like about it.  
_Misty-ON WITH THE STORY._**

**KIBA's POV!!**

I was staring at her again, but I couldn't help it, she was innocent and beautiful. But Naruto bastard had her in his grip, she had no idea he was _cheating _on her with Bitchy Karin and Ami, it made me sick just thinking about it. She was talking to Yue my pen pal I have been talking to for two years who just moved here a couple of weeks ago with her Aunt Michaella to find her _Twin_ _Sister_. Yue told me the whole story of what happened to her family when her parents divorced when she was a baby.

_**NO ONE'S POV!!** _

_Kiba and Yue crossed the street to Konoha High School."Do you think your friends will like me Kiba? I'm not exactly someone who's makes friends easily" Yue asked, " Your going to be great Yue, my friends are going to love you". He smiled at her to reassure. " Um...well I...I have to tell you something Kiba" Yue stuttered out,"Hmmmm?" Kiba hummed. " Well as you know I moved with my Aunt Michaella, but the truth is we are trying to find my **Twin Sister.  
**When my mum had me and my sister, dad and mum were having problems with their marriage and dad decided divorce was the only way to settle it. They went to court filed the divorce but they couldn't decide who would have us so, mum took me and we moved of somewhere with half of dads money and stuff, and dad took Amai hoping that neither of us will find out about the other." "Wait did you just Amai?" Kiba shouted "Yeah Amai Minoka" Kiba stared wide eyed and gaped mouthed at Yue, "Uhhh Kiba come back to earth please" Yue waved her hand in his face but nothing happened, "I got it!" said a girl with brown hair tied up in Chinese style buns. She suddenly whacked Kiba in the back of his head as just finished reeling in the shock " OWWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR TENTEN?!" " YOU WERE STARING AT GIRL FOR GODS SAKE KIBA!" " MAYBE BECAUSE SHE AMAI'S TWIN SISTER!". TenTen stood there wide eyed at Yue" SHE IS THE BITCHY EMOTIONLESS HEIRESS TWIN!! now that's just..." Yue just stood there " My sister is a bitch?" "AWESOME!! you and me have to go shopping together one day it will be awesome" TenTen rabbled, " Come with me to meet Sakura we will be teriffic friends, you are a present from rich heaven sweetie" "Thank you ..umm whats your name" "TenTen my name is TenTen"._

**KIBA'S POV!!  
**

I looked at Hinata again, the girls were talking about going shopping together and taking Hinata with them, My eyes started to drift from her angelic face to her ass, I blushed as I realised I was looking at her ass, I blushed more as I imagined her naked.** 'So your a perv now Kiba, thats really nice to know just dont go humping her' **My perverted inner self said **_'I aint a perv ok i just really like her' _'Suuuuuuure we'll go with that'** I looked at her again and smiled and she smiled back, I couldn't belive that she smiled back at me. I looked at the sky, she was an angel and you know what?  
Im in love with the angel. Im in love with Hinata Hyuuga.


	3. Yue's Find

**Maddi- hey guys who like the story I really like some reviews here I feel sad that no one wants 2 tell me if they like it.  
_Misty- I AM PISSED OFF HERE CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!! WE WANT REVIEWS SO START SENDING REVEIWS!!  
_Markus- You need to control your anger _Misty.  
__Misty- OH BITE ME BASTARD!!  
_Maddi- Your his sister. Dont you need to be nicer?  
_Misty- We never got along remember?  
_Markus- It's true Maddi.  
Maddi-Damn I thought that might work.  
_Misty-Well it didn't...ON WITH THE STORY!!  
_Maddi- Markus... your ear is bleeding.  
Markus- WHAT?!**

**_YUE'S POV!!_**

I looked at Hinata as we made plans to take her shopping with us, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiba in a daze and giggled. " What are you giggling Yue?" Sakura asked, " Someones in love over there" as I pointed to Kiba who was ignoring everyone around him. " Well we can all guess who he loves can we girl's" TenTen whispered we all turned to Hinata and smirked, Hinata went wide eyed and started to stutter " No...no... h he d doesn't l l like me i in that way g girls... does he?". We faced each other then back to her with grins on our faces and laughed " Of course he does honey, we can see it just look at him, he has the lovey-dovey face on" TenTen pointed out. Kiba looked at us as Hinata waved at him, his face went from lovey-dovey to complete shock and fell backwards of the bench. "AHH SHIT THAT HURT!!" Kiba yelled as we laughed our heads off " You see now...Hinata?" I asked in between giggles, she blushed at Kiba as he got up and walked over to us " umm...Hinata could I talk to you for a minute?" Kiba asked " Sure Kiba" she said. And they walked off together.  
I looked at them as they walked off then sighed, " Whats wrong sweetie?" Sakura asked " Well even though I enjoy romance, it kinda makes me hate it sometimes" I answered "Me too" the girls said in union. " Okay this year we shall all find a boyfriend and be happy, deal" "DEAL!!" we all cried out in union again, that's when I saw this mysterious guy appeared out of no where " Who's that guy TenTen?" I asked pointing to the guy, TenTen looked at the guy and back to me and smirked " That's Shino Kiba best friend" TenTen answered. "Why does he wear the glasses?" I asked " Don't know, he always has, we just ignored I guess" I looked at him again, he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt that ' Why Be Normal When I Can Be Myself ', and a bandanna on his head the same one like Kiba wears. He turned and looked at me and smiled a gorgeous smile, I turned beet red and looked away as the girls laughed, " It wasn't funny" I said stubbornly as they still laughed at my embarrassment, I looked at him again, he was looking at me as well. A blush crept its way on my face as a small smile appeared and I could see the same thing was happening with him as well so I looked away,**'I think I just found my next boyfriend' **I thought to my self.

**SHINO'S POV!!**

I looked at the girl again, she was as delicate as butterfly and as beautiful as a white winter rose. " Hey Shikamaru who is the girl?" I asked him, his left eye cracked open and looked at me then the girl " Her? thats Kiba's pen pal Yue, she just moved a couple of weeks ago, she's very nice" he replied. I looked at her again, she was staring at me and I smiled at her then she turned beet red and the girls broke out laughing and I chuckled, Shikamaru just smirked " You like her don't you?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, a blush crept its way from my neck to my cheeks. I looked at her again, she was blushing as well, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I think im developing a crush, but the thing is, I like it.

**Maddi- What do you think.  
_Misty-Its okay I guess.  
_Markus- When do we get to the romantic parts?  
Maddi- Soon:)  
_Misty-READ AND REVIEW AND I DON'T KILL YOU!!_  
**


End file.
